cinta gaya baekhyun
by curut sadako
Summary: lubaek couple luhan merasa kesal tapi juga bahagia saat mendapatkan hadiah unik dari tetangga nyentriknya yang bernama byun baekhyun


Author : bacondeer

Title : CINTA GAYA BAEKHYUN

Cast : byun baekhyun, xi luhan, and other cast you can find with your self

Genre : romance, fluff, little comedy

Rate : T

Length : ONESHOOT

Disclaimer : this story belong me,and the casts belong God,agency and their parents

Warning : ff ini abal-abalan ,bikin ngantuk,dan bisa buat yang baca perlu di ingat ini ff asli buatan saya ... tak ada unsur plagiat atau apapun kalau ada kesamaan adegan itu hanya ketidaksengajaan

DON'T BE PLAGIARISME

DON'T BE SIDER'S

BACONDEER PRESENT

"HUH" dengus seorang namja tampan bersurai pirang - luhan - saat menatap sebuah bingkisan yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna pink dan diikat pita warna-warni yang dikirim via pos kerumahnya. Seharusnya luhan senang,ya senang jika diberi hadiah oleh seseorang ,apalagi dari seorang yeoja,luhan pasti akan amat sangat tersanjung ditambah itu adalah hadiah valentine walaupun setiap hari ia selalu mendapatkan banyak hadiah diloker sekolahnya dari para fansnya,tapi tetap saja luhan merasa tersanjung. Tapi entahlah, kali ini luhan merasa terganggu dengan hadiah satu ini yang sudah ada didepannya setelah tahu siapa nama pengirim kado itu. Byun baekhyun, itulah sekiranya nam pengirim yang tertera dikado itu membuat luhan menjadi kesal. Karena menurut luhan,baekhyun yeoja tomboy,urakan ,dan nyentrik yang sayangnya sangat cantik - luhan sebenarnya tidak rela mengakuinya- itu bagi luhan akan selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya. Entahlah luhanpun juga tak tahu alasan baekhyun dengan menebarkan keanehan-keanehan sikapnya didekat luhan yang membuat luhan semakin menyesal telah menjadi tetangga yeoja itu dan juga menjadi sanksi untuk membuka isi hadiah valentine pertama yang seumur-umur baru kali ini tetangga nyentriknya itu memberi hadiah pada seorang namja dan juga menjadi pertam kali untuknya dan luhan berharap semoga ini hadiah terakhir yang diberikan gadis itu untuk darinya karena luhan tahu dengan pasti jika isi hadiah pemberian baekhyun pasti tidak ada yang normal,seprti orangnya yang tidak normal - menurut luhan-

"lho... hanie... kenapa hadiahnya hanya dilihat saja ? kenapa tidak di buka ?" tanya ny. Xi sambil duduk disamping luhan yang duduk disofa ruang tamu

" malas ma, dari baekhyun soalnya... pasti yeoja sinting itu memberi hadiah naeh,biarkan saja ma ! nanti biarku buang ketempat sampah saja " jawab luhan sambil beranjak berdiri

" jangan begitu dong hanie... baekhyunie itu yeoja yang baik kok,ditambah lagi dia pasti akan kecewa jika kau menolah pemberiannya " ujar ny. Xi berusaha memberi pengertian luhan sambil melirik kado dari baekhyun yang ada dimeja

" tapi yeoja sin... maksudku baekhyun itu selalu bertingkah aneh jika disekitarku ma... nanti kalau kubuka isinya kecoa atau tikus bagaimana ? terlebih katak seperti yang ia letakkan ditasku kemarin" jelas luhan sambil memberi penekanan menyebut nama baekhyun saat melihat ny. Xi memberinya deathglare saat ia hendak menyebut baekhyun dengan sebutan yeoja sinting lagi

" jangan berprasangka buruk dulu hanie ! siapa tahu baekhyun kali ini benar-benar ingin memberi hadiah" ujar ny. Xi berpositif thinking ,membuat luhan menghela nafas,

' semoga saja,yeoja sinting itu tidak memberiku binatang-binatang menjijikan miliknya itu atau bangkai hewan-hewan pengerat nya' batin luhan sambil meraih hadiah yang ada dimeja dengan berat hati

"kyaa... ular " teriak luhan lalu berlari menuju ny. Xi membuat ny. Xi menatap horor luhan yang berteriak histeris dengan suara beratnya yang kini tengah bersembunyi dibelakang tubuhnya setelah membuka hadiah dari baekhyun

" iago lu... ini hanya ular mainan,dan berhenti berteriak,kau kira suaramu itu merdu " hardik ny. Xi sambil mengambil ular mainan yang ada didalam kotak hadiah baekhyun,sementara luhan hanya cemberut sambil menggeser tubuhnya disamping ny. Xi

' huh... yeoja sinting sialan ! yeoja bodoh... aneh muka tembok'batin luhan kesal lalu menatap heran ny. Xi yang memegang sebuah kotak yang ukurannya lebih kecil dari kotak yang berisi ular mainan tadi

" lihat... eomma benarkan ! baekhyunie memang gadis yang baik,buktinya dia memberikanmu coklat ya ? walaupun sedikit aneh cara pemberiannya" ucap ny. Xi sambil menyerahkan kotak yang menurutnya berisi coklat pada luhan

" ingat lu... jangan buang coklatnya ! atau kau ingin parfum-parfummu berakhir ditempat sampah bersama sampah-sampah ditong sampah " ancam ny. Xi sambil beranjak pergi,membuat luhan menghela nafas berat

" semoga isinya memang benar-benar coklat " pasrah luhan sambil mulai membuka kotak yang diserahkan ny. Xi tadi

" kyaa... ulat !" teriak luhan ketika melihat kotak tadi yang isinya memang coklat tapi diatasnya ada benda kecil berwarna coklat juga hijau yang berbentuk seperti ulat bulu

" ada apa lagi lu ? kenapa teriak-teriak lagi hah ?" tanya ny. Xi sambil kembali menghampiri luhan yang lagi-lagi berteriak histeris mirip banci dilampu merah

" i...itu cok...coklatnya ada ulatnya ma... coklat pemberian baekhyun ada ulatnya !"teriak luhan lagi,yang kini makin histeris sembari memeluk erat ny. Xi yang berjalan menghampirinya. Membuat ny. Xi menghela nafas pasrah melihat tingkah childish anak tunggalnya itu

" mama... jangan kesana ! disana ada ulat ma " pekik luhan saat ny. Xi yang masih berada dipelukannya beranjak menuju kotak yang dibuang luhan yang otomatis luhan juga ikut bergerak kearah sana

"aigo lu... itu hanya ulat ! demi apapun untuk apa kau takut ? badannya saja lebih besar badanmu" kesal ny. Xi membuat luhan melepaskan pelukkannya pada ny. Xi lulu menghempas tubuhnya dengan kasar disofa

" apa benar ini ulat bulu ? tapi kok bentuknnya sedikit aneh "gumam ny. Xi sambil melihat isi kotak tadi

" mama... JANGAN DIMAKAN ULATNYA !" pekik luhan sambil buru beranjak menghampiri ny. Xi yang hendak memakan benda yang menurut luhan ulat bulu

"aigo... luhan ! berhenti berteriak ! kau ingin mama tuli karena mendengar teriakanmu terus hah ? dan lagi ini bukan ulat bulu sayang , ini hanay kacang mete yang dilapisi coklat yang dibuat mirip ulat,dasar bodoh ! aigo ngidam apa aku dulu sampai punya anak sepertimu lu " hardik ny. Xi lagi sambil memakan kacang mete berbentuk ulat bulu tadi

" ya sudah,,,,,, mama ke kamar dulu dan ini ada surat dari baekhyunie ... dan ingat jangan teriak-teriak lagi "tegas ny. Xi sembari menyerahkan sepucuk surat yang tadi ia ambil dikotak tadi pada luhan lalu beranjak pergi

" huh, yeoja sinting ini benar-benar ... kalau ingin memberi coklat ya tinggal beri saja. Kenapa harus pake hadiah yang mengerikan segala sih" gumam luhan sambil mendengus pelan,lalu tersenyum tipis menatap coklat pemberian baekhyun tadi

END

OMAKE

To : my beloved flower boy my neighbour

Hai... namja cantik kepala permen kapas,tetanggaku tercinta... apa kau suka kejutanku ? hahaha... oke-oke aku tahu kau sangat menyukai hadiahku itu . tapi jangan pasang wajah seperti itu diwajah tampan + cantikmu itu nanti kau jadi jelek tahu ! oh ya tolong jangan buang coklatku ketong sampah ne ! karena aku bekerja keras tidak tidur semalaman hanya untuk membuat coklat ini. Jadi jangan buat usahaku sia-sia dengan kau buang coklta pemberianku ini ... jika itu terjadi siap-siap aku akan kerumahmu dan kupatahkan kaki,leher dan tanganmu itu. Well... selamat hari kasih sayang ya namja cantik kepala permen kapastetanggaku tercinta... dan jangan repot-repot untuk memberiku hadiah juga berupa coklat karena kupastikan aku tidak akan memakannya, karena kau tahu sendiri kan jika aku benci coklat dan barang-barng manis lainnya karena menurutku aku sudah manis. Jadi tidak perlu makan coklat atau makanan manis sebangsa terakhir lagi habiskan coklatnya ne

From :

Tetanggamu yang paling cantik dan manis sejagad raya

p.s . oh ya ulat bulu yang kubuat mirip aslinya kan ? kalau tidak, tidak mungkin wjahmu setegang itu


End file.
